


Felix - the Stalker

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And a really creepy one too, Felix is madly in love with Peter, He dated Peter but got dumped, I don't regret anything, M/M, Nonsense everywhere, So now he is a stalker, crack!vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is madly in love with Peter.</p><p>The Problem: His feelings are not returned. </p><p>The Solution: Stalking him until he loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felix - the Stalker




End file.
